Greenhouse assemblies have been known for many years and typically includes extruded aluminum members of various shapes for forming greenhouse structural members. In order to provide smooth curves, the aluminum members may be bent, however, as the cross sectional area of the upright members increase, bending becomes much more difficult and costly. In addition, most greehouse assemblies use a host of different extruded members and there remains a need for a simple more cost effective alternative.